User talk:Belle Linda
/Archive 1/ - 2012 Congrats on 1,000 edits Belle, I've suddenly had a thought - and wanted to run it by you. What if I have Arcturus killed off, as planned to remove him from the Shadow storyline, move the family on etc., but Tulula made Dark preparations for just such a possibility, and brings him back - bound to the Puisseat? He has to remain in the Shadow versions of places created by the Puisseat's power, including an 'alternate' Rookery. That way the two of them get that "stuck with each other" relationship we planned to RP in the first place - She's the only one in the 'normal space' Rookery who can see/interact with him. Opinions? So they could go together to The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/The_Mines_of_Maybe for example, because they're generated by the Puisseat. Alex Jiskran 07:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "A bond stronger than friendship or love" I was thinking that she could have discovered, in the journals he unearthed concerning his mother's part in his grandfather's murder, some research Fortuna had done, in case she need to bind the first Arcturus to this plane to torture info out of him, and since all the preparations have been left at the Puisseat, and as "Arcturus Rookou" is still relevant, she can simply 'activate' the trap his psycho mother left. We can assume that any thoughts along these lines she had were derailed, as you say, by the arrival of the children, and she might even believe that she has finally achieved clarity - and the harmony she deserves. It would be nice to bind him in such a way that he is powerless to communicate with others - so that he can only work through her. Given his personality, his first thought may be to try and drive her to suicide :S, but I believe in his convoluted manner he loves her as much as he is capable of the emotion, and certainly far more than himself. As for Steve and Chris, I feel that is developing into an interesting dynamic in itself, with no relation to Caly. :) Alex Jiskran 09:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "The Moving Finger writes, and having writ, moves on" Like you, Belle, I like the unintentional seeming presaging of this in the various RPs that have already occurred, an the 'closing of the cycle' aspect it seems to have. I believe it suits the situation perfectly as it removes Arcturus and his resources from Shadow's grasp, gives the couple a shot at a sort of life together (as good as any they might have had while both corporeal, I fear), and puts the Rookery in pretty much its entirety in the hands of the next generation, leaving Caecey, Ciaran and Draco to fight over it, with whichever of the more distant relatives dare stake a claim. It annexs the Puisseat (which is potentially the most dangerous element of the lands) and puts that completely under Tulula's purview, which in and of itself has great RP potential, I believe. So, I think we should go for it. :D I've promised WG that Shadow can kill Arcturus, so we'll set that up, and presumably Tulula will need to be nearby and get to the body quickly, possibly before life is entirely extinguished. Alex Jiskran 10:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Auror Training All Aurors are to attend Auror Training, please post here with your character when you have a chance. Training has not yet begun but will soon. Hope to see you there. Kirá (talk) 17:40, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Attraction of similars Belle, I've just created a category 'BelleL chars' to put the picture of Abram Taylor in. Could you add the tage to your other chars too? I mean, I'll do it, happily, it would just feel like I was usurping your role. Alex Jiskran 10:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) We band of brothers It's not just the chars, Belle, I'm tagging the photos too, so the total is quite a bit larger. I cannot image you trying to be offensive, so I did read your statement, even the first time, as a joke. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sheer perfection What you've done with Euan, Belle, is spot on. I'm trying to make sure each file, page and picture here has at least one association, and is suitably categorised, that's all. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) As a near-impossibility, a finite improbability To steal from the late, great DNA (Douglas Noel Adams), it's merely a matter of calculating exactly how improbable the successful completion of the task is and then programming that into the Finite Improbability Generator, in order to create the Infinite Improbability Generator. :D I'm hoping to alert people (on the real world front) to the usefulness of them tagging their own pics as they add them, and hopefully this will be a once-only marathon. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 20,000 edits - the Dumbledore! Just needed to get that out of my system, Belle. Thank you for listening. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Great gratitude Thanks, Belle, by tagging your own pics you've saved me a load of work. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Felicitous compliments of the gorging season to you! Dear Belle, just a quick note to wish you a most merry Christmas and a Happy Hogmanay! Hope you and yours have a great holiday period, and all the best in 2013. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Possible RP? I was wondering if sometime we could RP with one or both of the Taylor twins and my charrie Celesta? Rabbitty (talk) 03:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Maybe at the ice cream place since it's summer? Rabbitty (talk) 05:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I have to get off the computer now. Can we finish it later? Rabbitty (talk) 07:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Carriage pending Belle, Steve's still waiting for a vital response in the Ravenclaw carriage. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 17:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Arcturus and the future (sort of) I'm sorry I haven't posted on this one yet, but new iterations keep occurring to me of how it might go. I'm about to have Arcturus arrive back at the Rookery, mortally and irreparably injured. My latest thought is - what if Arcturus I guessed, at least in part, Fortuna's intentions, and bound his bodyguard's spirit to protect him rather in the 'half-afterlife' than this one (with his consent, so not Dark), meaning that when Arcturus reappears after Tulula's spell, it will be with a 750 lb 'Jimminy Cricket' constantly by his side? Just an idea. On an utterly unrelated topic (I trust), do we now consider Caly and Steve to be girlfriend/boyfriend? Are statements perhaps needed/useful? Where does Chris stand on all this? I'd love to run another Chris/Steve RP at some point, maybe on this delicate subject. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Complete clarity You were absolutely right about Shadow's involvement, Belle Kunze_Estate/Sitting_Room, and I just wrapped up the post now you are 'ready to receive' :D. Arcturus was losing consciousness as he Apparated, so we'll presume he doesn't arrive anywhere people would see/meet/heal him, but rather an old refuge - say the attics in his wing. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Simpatico Exactly, Belle - the place and the surprising sorrow. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Not your thing, I know Any chance you could come on Chat, so we can dscuss things without leaving a permanent record? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Arcturus'_lab-study/Fifth_Floor Things have moved on a bit, Belle, so I'm going to pause and leave Tulula to gather her response(s) to all that has happened. :D Looking forward to seeing how she handles it, really. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) To everything there is a season The spell was designed for use in 1977, Belle, so the conflicting 'tugs' on it settled around 1986, when Arcturus was not yet 'fixed' in his "current" persona, and Izwas remembers a four-year-old filled with fun, and talks to him. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Just noticed - so sorry! Congratulations! (fanfare!) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) A question of standards You do know how teenage boys count, in terms of female attractiveness, right, Belle? Nineteen, twenty, getting-on (21-4), old (25-9), ancient (thirty), dead. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) PS Thanks so much for the ongoing help with the pics XD (yay) Just checking Are you OK with this direction, Belle? Because if not, we can easily do something else. Lilly had a great idea about 'reinserting' his memories using Caecey's Pensieve. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) If my calculations are correct . . . It is almost 3.30 a.m. for you. I'm utterly grateful for your tagging of pics, yet worried about quite how late I did keep you up the other day. Again, for whatever it's worth, it was delightful. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Adult Arcturus I myself will go with Lilly's idea happily (and Wow! re time, by the way), Belle, but to be honest won't choose it unless you want Tulula's grown-up husband back, in spirit. So it really is your call. I just had this idea, and hoped it would be fun. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Because, as I recollect, you don't like Chat Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Smith Club Invite Flies in the ointment, spanners in the wheel On the grounds that 'the course of true love never did run smooth', Belle, what if Steve's TK has a negative impact on Caly's spellcasting - and learning? I mean, if he found out, he'd instantly want to give it up (the TK, I mean, not the relationship with Caly :D ). Or do you have any bumps in the road ahead you'd like to foreshadow? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if you agree . . . I came across something I couldn't resist for Caly's (seeming) perspective on Steve - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM2n0TnSxM4 Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:01, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Next steps Can we Chat about it, Belle? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, must go to work. Hope to catch up later. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat related and adjacent It frequently freezes, I'm afraid, Belle, and that's what it must have done on me. Good to her about the short circuit, will get back to you on the second matter. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering Firstly, I'd just like to explain that I'm just wondering, and I don't mean to bother you. If I am bothering you, I've quite sorry. So, I was wonder why under "Other" in Chis and Caly's page, Ortygia is written Ortygia rather than Ορτυγία, when all the other names are written in Greek? --Rabbitty (talk) 05:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Unexpected moment Caly's Student of the Week. Yay! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Stray and random thoughts Seeing the Chris/Celesta/Caly interaction, this came to mind - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ReMLVUwKmA. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I could be overlooking something I thought Celesta gave 'Ella' as her favourite nickname, and the movie is Ella Enchanted, and it's a ensemble song/dance number, which I thought would fit Caly's sensibilities. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Aw. Ya left D: Did it Colosseum Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Makes me feel I'm doing it right. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Something more upbeat Do you feel like a Chris/Steve RP? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The oneness of location Anywhere you feel like. Maybe Hogsmeade? I'm on Chat, if you feel like joining me. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RP? Chas and Caly in the North Tower? Chas is already there ... No pressure. :P [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 2,000 edits - Yay! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) A question of degree Steve's moping is meant to be irksome to Chris, but if it crosses the line and bores/annoys you, you'll let me know, right? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Newest' member of the family Albrecht 'Albie' Welbraith :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Not planned on my part - I was asked to have a char to share with Alyssa what I know as a player, and I didn't want to commit Draco to that role. This guy is lifted from 'The West Wing' (S03E07), played by the immortal Hal Holbrook. A Einar's send-off So? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:52, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Lack of contaminants My paucity of language was intended to elicit your opinion without in any manner predisposing it. What did you think of Einar's funeral? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:27, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Caly/Steve Feel like an RP? :P If so, pick a place. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) A fascinating discussion Do you feel able to Chat about the dragon issue (and others)? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Nice to have you back 'Nuff said. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Long time, no chat Fancy a chat over a virtual cup of tea? ^ Lilly's new sig Ego - but forgivable, I trust I was rereading The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Arcturus'_lab-study/Fifth_Floor/Archive_1, Belle, and I think we did a fantastic job with that RP - Lilly too. :D Alex Jiskran 10:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Family matters left unnurtured Caecey/Tulula RP? Tully and Archie I just keep random posting around the property, figuring you'll pick one that's of interest to pick up. :D Alex Jiskran 22:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Caly and Steve We haven't done anything with them so far this school year. Thoughts? Alex Jiskran 08:39, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Belle! Noah Clouatre Belle, if you don't want him and no one else does, can you just pop a { {Delete} } (- spaces) tag on him? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 08:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) O Queen of the Night! Got to bed! :D Alex Jiskran 12:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) My profound and grovelling apologies for the miscalculation And any unintended and concomitant sense of offence. :D Alex Jiskran 12:39, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Join me. 'Nuff said. (Chat) Lilly~ Avalon Morcades Posted in her character page :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:12, May 8, 2013 (UTC)) Once Again Join me? -Lilly Game Keepers Hut Posted in there :) pretend she got an owl message from him ;) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 08:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) Cure me I'm bored. Chatzeeeeee? Caly and Steve I think these two need to address and discuss the fact that he's about to graduate, don't you? Please pick a place and let me know. :) Alex Jiskran 09:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Suitable locale I thought maybe, given the depth, and potential darkness of the theme - the Dungeon Pit? :) Alex Jiskran 09:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) What's on second Couldn't resist. Your call. :D Alex Jiskran 09:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Which makes you 'Tomorrow', no? :D A Indeed it do, and back to you. :) Alex Jiskran 09:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) "Needful RPs" Any more for this school year between our chars, that you can think of? Do Chris and Steve need to hash anything out? Alex Jiskran 20:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) A matter of survival As I like Caly hugely, I think I'd rather not have her in Lacey's vicinity. Lacey has very confused feelings where Steve is concerned, and I want to see Caly leave school with all her limbs still attached. Chris/Logan might be interesting, as would Caly/Logan. Even Avalon/Eleanor. Any of those - your call. :D Pick a place If you post with Avalon, I'll send Ele. I have no doubts about Caly's abilities, but Lacey is essentially a 'combat monster' with her first crush/sense of belonging all screwed up into one, a powder keg combination if ever there was. :S Alex Jiskran 21:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) "Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize!" In case you missed it (unlikely, I know) Divination_Stairwell#Steve_and_Nicholas. Take care, Alex Jiskran 09:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for letting me know. I've been trying to find a new model but keep running into the same problem. :p Anyways, thanks again. I probably would have continued being oblivious. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:21, June 18, 2013 (UTC) One last number - or else 'the food of love' What did you think of Steve's musical selection? :D I'm working to move him straight into Ollivander's (H), although how Caly might react to him constantly being next door to Mol . . . I'm assuming we'll RP through these changes during the upcoming year break, which looks like it'll be a week at least, maybe two. Alex Jiskran 21:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) One of my all-time faves Amy Grant was the first female soloist whose joie de vivre and authenticity enthralled me as much as her voice. The 1991 'Heart in Motion' album was the first one of hers I bought (still have), loving - in rotation, as it were - practically every track on there. Alex Jiskran 22:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) A body at rest I don't know about you, but I rather feel we got Tully and Archie to a surprisingly good and happy place in the end. :D Although, of course, in my head that triggers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9nE2spOw_o . Price of being me. :P Alex Jiskran 22:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I may have expressed myself with atypical imprecision :S I merely meant that what happened in the Complex of Chambers felt like a 'perfect moment' . . . something - at least post their wedding - I don't believe the two of them ever had. It was that airtight memory, that frozen instant against which all the forces of time and loss batter in vain. Alex Jiskran 22:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Owl for Avalon There is an owl on her page from Sadie :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 12:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat? ~ Lilly Sadie and Avalon Sure thing :) Just start them where ever you wish and I'll join in! --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) A matter of status If Chris is looking to remain a Gryffindor Prefect, he needs to inform Sarah of the fact, by Owl, ASAP - her office. :) Alex Jiskran 08:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Necessitas non habet legem Unfortunately, I cannot see another active, acceptable, regularly RP'd male Gryffindor in the Fifth to Seventh Years. :P Alex Jiskran 09:22, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Utterly selfish :P Steve would not, hopefully, have been perceived by anyone there, using his knowledge gleaned from the Ministry archives to steer clear of Aurors and such, so I don't expect, apart perhaps from a feeling, that Caly would know. :D I'd still like, in the next few days, to RP the 'Cordon' dinner, if you feel like it. Alex Jiskran 09:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Avalon and Riley Posted in Avalon :) so she's got a phobia of love? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC)) Sadie and Avalon Trip Let me know whenever your available to RP that Dragon trip the girls talked about :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 19:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Posted :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 13:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC) An exercise in base touching Haven't seen you around for a week or so - hope all is well and you're simply having a wonderful time somewhere. :D Alex Jiskran 20:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat :) Any chance you could Chat? Alex Jiskran 08:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) St. Mungo's Just noticed your post on St.Mungo's and replied with my Healer-in-training. Sorry about the delay, I'm not exactly sure who is suppose to be watching over it, so I had my healer step in. Let me know if this is an issue, or you no longer want the RP. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 06:23, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! That is very helpful though in character, Noel is only in training and can't really do much :) I'm sure it will be no problem to put her out of comission for a bit, would give Noel something to do at St.Mungo's for a bit :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 05:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Works for me ;) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 06:00, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Greetings and ben tornata! Nice to see you with us once more - hope you had a good time over the summer. I'd love to finally try and get Caly and Steve to the restaurant, when you have time. :) Any other chars I'm overlooking that we should get moving, please say. Alex Jiskran 08:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If you're around - Chat? Alex Jiskran 08:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Tremors and aftershocks in the Ministry With the upcoming new Minister election, it might be a great time to intro JL or Mell to Albie. Steve's hearing rumours about the Daniels sisters that worry him, so he might try to have a gentle word with Chris. I have to say (apologies in advance) I'm enjoying the 'very different dynamic' of the Caly - Logan relationship compared to what I normally RP with her. :) Alex Jiskran 10:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Only if you feel like it . . . I was thinking of involving Archie and Iz, and Tully if she wishes, in an adventure designed to help newbies begin to RP and feel welcome on the wiki. Please let me know if you're interested - although I enjoy hearing from you even if you're not. :P Alex Jiskran 16:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Belle! Yeah, I'd be happy to continue the RP that we started. Wanna come on Live Chat? :) [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 23:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Department of Mysteries Hey Belle! So, the Ministry is looking for a new head of the Department of Mysteries. How would feel about JaeLynn Weller being it? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 07:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Dulce et decorum est As a Bcrat, Belle, I've been delegated to ask you if we can put your name forward as a candidate for RB. If you feel like talking it over, I should be on around UTC 08.30 - 10.00 tomorrow (Tuesday). Take care, Alex Jiskran 23:09, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 06:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:JaeLynn and Aurelia Sure. Where? InSpeck -message- 10:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 06:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Okay. I'm a bit busy but it's okay, I'll try to reply whenever I can. You start? InSpeck -message- 11:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Go right ahead! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 21:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 07:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Posted. It's really just this week, I have so many things to do and I wanna get these annoying school projects over with haha. InSpeck -message- 11:05, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Riley and Avalon RP Hey Belle! I was thinking we could do some RP between Avalon and Riley. Who do you think? If you want to just post in The Quad Yeah it has been a while so I posted back ;) Jacob.radon24 (talk) 09:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Posted back you loony toon :) so how does someone form a phobia of love? Funny how characters change what you planned for them. I tried making most of my character like me at first but they change, turning into their own people. Also posted :P Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:43, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in the quad :) oh yeah Riley had a girlfriend Jacob.radon24 (talk) 18:35, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, your right Oh, whoops :P I forgot, silly me. Posted :) Jacob.radon24 (talk) 18:45, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Hello! There are four open spaces 2 chasers and 2 beaters. If you are interested in being a part of the Slytherin Quidditch Team with your character Liam Carroll, please let me know. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 07:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Greetings! Just to say I haven't seen you around much of late, and I hope everything's OK. Take care, Alex Jiskran 23:37, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I MISS YOU! Come back on and talk to me! ;( Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 00:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Marley 28 IC days to go :) Happy New Year! (Belated) Just realised haven't seen you for ages. I hope everything's OK, and you're just positively busy elsewhere :D. Alex Jiskran 08:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC)